Naruto and the Cleric of Light
by minchman
Summary: Kade then cast Divine Word, muttering words imbued with the power that shaped the world at the dawn of creation. Orcus roared and grabbed his head as he seemed to flicker- fighting to remain on the same plane of existence, or even alive. A blink of white light, and Kade was blinded... Unknown to Kade- he was but ten miles away from a village being attacked by a giant fox...


Merek

Naruto: the Cleric of Light.

This is a mix-up of Naruto and Dungeons and Dragons. Or I guess NarutoxD&D. I was looking for a crossover where there's a character, preferably Naruto, that becomes a class. Like Sasuke becoming a Paladin of Vengeance, or Kiba or Shino becoming Druids. I'm absolutely amazed that there hasn't been anything in this genre, especially because it seems kind of perfect for it. For monster descriptions I am going to be using the Monster Manual. Probably fifth edition, although I may not use them (D&D monsters) in the actual Naruto-verse.

" _ **We can kill it! The final strike is at hand**_!" A cleric shouts, rays of divine flame bursting from his hands.

This was his party- a group of six brave and courageous adventurers- fighting to seek glory or riches or, well, anything that came along the way.

This was his party- five of his closest friends, fighting alongside him for years, learning each other's stories; and creating bonds that would last lifetimes.

When news of a Demon King came to their ears, they set off immediately, for who better than them to deal with such a threat? They were the most powerful the world had ever seen- living legends. Dragon slayers, Giant killers, titles stretching far and with few space in between.

The barbarian had been first to fall. Vogal Woundmender Agu-Uligone was his name, and his rage was known far and wide to be an unstoppable force- nearly a one of nature. His mind was destroyed by an Intellect Devourer that was guarding the front gates.

It was followed swiftly by a basilisk and an Oathbreaker. Our Assassin was slain by those two. Velor the Deadly was a wood elf, and he could mix in the shadows like no other known man. He could kill a room of people and leave only the trace amount of blood that his twin short swords Malice and Deceit left behind. His shattered remains are a reminder that not even the stealthiest of people can go unscathed.

With two of our members down, we decided to rest outside of the gate to this King's Lair. What a mistake that was.

The only thing that we heard from the ranger Malachai was a cry of fear- and then chaos. The three remaining party members, Kade the human Light Cleric, Bhamorn the Dragonborn Paladin of vengeance and Makurth the Half-Orc Champion fighter, decided to press on. There were no heroes of the mortal realms that could do this besides them.

They forged through the denizens of hell, and fought to the final floor, to the final door. They pressed on.

The Demon Lord Orcus is known as the Prince of Undeath. It is a foul and corpulent creature, with a humanoid torso, powerful goat legs, and a horribly dissected head of a ram upon his shoulders. His body was riddled with sores, but his rotting head and glowing red eyes are as a creature already dead. Black bat wings stirred wretched air as he moved.

The battle lasted but ten minutes. Makurth died blocking a projectile spell meant for Kade- a roar of defiance was his last breath- as any Fighter's should. Bhamorn and Kade fought for the remainder. Eventually the Demon King Orcus was nearing his end.

" _ **We can kill it! The final strike nears**_!" Kade shouts, rays of divine flame bursting from his hands.

Orcus managed to cast a spell. Looking at Bhamon he rears his horrible Wand of Orcus and mutters a dark incantation.

Kade's eyes widen as he recognizes the spell "Look out! He means to Kill!"

But it was too late. Bhamon crumpled to the ground at the powerful _Power Word: Kill_ spell, and died- his greatsword _Righteous Death_ clattering to the floor. Kade rushed to his side but it was too late- his body had crumbled to ash and dust.

Kade's eyes and mouth emitted a bright, white light as he cast a _Flame Strike_ spell* of the highest Order, and a roar of light and heat crashed down on Orcus- bringing him to his knees. Running to get within distance for the next spell, Kade then cast _Divine Word_ , muttering words imbued with the power that shaped the world at the dawn of creation.

Orcus roared and grabbed his head as he seemed to flicker- fighting to remain on the same plane of existence, or even alive. A blink of white light, and Kade was blinded.

When he awoke, it was raining- the heavy thuds of rain however, could not drown out the cries of fear…

And the roar of some hideous beast.

Unknown to Kade- he was but ten miles away from a village being attacked by what seemed to be a giant fox with nine tails. Grasping his holy symbol and mace, he tiredly trudged onward- to fight yet again.


End file.
